


Strider is a smooth criminal

by Thief_0f_heart



Series: Davekat AU fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AH - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute?, Dave is a smooth motherfucker, Fluff, Humanstuck, I WANT THIS TO HAPPEN TO MEEEEE, M/M, coffee shop AU, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: I usually don't write AUs but I saw a prompt that said, "Person A works at Starbucks. Person B is a customer. Person A writes something cute on Person B's cup. Fluff happens." Needless to say... I was compelled to write this because I LIVE FOR DAVEKAT. :)





	Strider is a smooth criminal

"I'd like one Tall Caramel Frappuccino," Karkat said, looking down at his phone as he walked up to the counter. "Can I have a name for that order, please?" Said the Barista. Karkat looked up from his phone. The guy who asked, His name was Dave according to his name tag, was wearing sunglasses for some reason, but other than that he was PRETTY attractive. Karkat stared for a minute before Dave spoke up, "Like what you see?" He said with a smirk. Karkat flushed lightly, "Psh, you wish." He joked. Dave nodded, "How'd you know?" He chuckled, "What's your name?" Karkat smiled softly, "Karkat." Dave nodded, Writing something down on the cup, "Well, Karks, that'll be $3.95" Karkat rolled his eyes and pulled out the money, handing it to Dave. "Your drink will be ready in a minute or so," Dave says. "Okay. Thank you," Karkat nods before walking over to where the drink will be. "Wow," he thinks, "That guy was cute and I think we were flirting?" Suddenly he hears Dave's voice, "Karkat, Your drink is ready." Karkat smiles and takes it, "Thanks." As Karkat walked towards the exit of the coffee shop, he glanced down at his cup.

”You're beautiful”

was written in place of his name. He glanced back and saw Dave smirking at him. He flushed, walking back over to Dave, "Do you have a pen and paper?" Dave nodded, handing him a sticky note and marker. Karkat wrote down something before handing it to Dave. Dave looked down.

"Call me (612-413-6969) ~ Karkat"

is what the note said. He smirks at Karkat, "Sure thing." 


End file.
